Memories of our Future
by iloveromance
Summary: A Christmas Eve church service that brings back memories of a Christmas past proves to be magical for David, Niles and Daphne who find their lives changed forever. A post series story that has several references to "Perspectives on Christmas."
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is probably one of the fastest chapter stories I've ever written, having gotten the idea on a whim while walking to work and seeing a beautiful church (that I've seen hundreds of times before). For some reason, inspiration struck and even though Christmas is over, I just to set this story on Christmas Eve. Thanks for reading and for any thoughts you have to share. **_

* * *

Daphne beamed with pride as she and Niles held tightly to David's hands. She paused, taking a moment to stare at the beautiful structure before her.

She'd seen this church hundreds of times before, when she'd walked Martin's beloved dog Eddie down Chestnut Street. But she'd never really noticed its beauty until now. And it was as though she was seeing it through new eyes.

"Come on, Mommy!" The seven year old tugged gently on Daphne's hand. "We're gonna be late!"

Niles chuckled. "Don't worry, David. We wouldn't let you miss this extraordinary event."

He walked patiently with his son as David carefully maneuvered the many steps that led to the large wooden doors.

As soon as those doors were opened, Daphne gasped.

"Oh Niles..."

It was truly the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

The huge sanctuary with its wooden pews and festive decorations, along with hauntingly beautiful Christmas music provided a scene that she had only witnessed in the movies.

The pipe organ with its wide range of pitches and almost mournful sounds created a feeling in Daphne that was like no other.

When she felt a gentle squeeze of her hand, she turned to find Niles smiling at her.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?"

Before she could answer, David let go of her hand and ran down the aisle.

"Grandpa!"

Martin huffed as David unexpectedly jumped into his outstretched arms almost causing his grandfather to lose his breath. But Martin didn't seem to mind.

"Hey David!"

"Grandpa, you'll never guess what I'm going to do!" The child said excitedly.

"Oh, I bet I can guess!" Ronee offered. "But first you owe me a hug and a kiss."

David rushed over to Ronee and threw himself into her arms.

"Okay Grandma. I love-."

But Ronee shook her head. "Uh uh..." she interrupted. "What did I tell you about that?"

"Sorry... _Aunt Ronee_." David corrected. "But you're not _really_ my aunt, so why-."

"It makes her happy, David." Martin explained.

"But Grandpa, all of my friends call their grandma's _Grandma! _Why can't I?"

"Because Ronee is special." Niles said when he and Daphne finally caught up to their son.

Ronee smiled at the handsome man that she once babysat. "Thanks, Niles."

"Grandpa, you never guessed what I'm going to do!" David said, barely able to contain his excitement.

Martin pretended to be deep in thought. "Oh, I don't know... Let's see... Oh! Wait, I've got it! You're going to be the starting quarterback of the Seahawks!"

David laughed. "Come on Grandpa, that's not it! Besides, it's not even baseball season yet!"

Ronee flashed Daphne an amused look.

"Like father, like son. But he's right you know. It's definitely not baseball season."

Martin, however, found no humor in the situation.

"Oh geez Niles, when are you going to let me teach David about sports? The _right_ way?"

"Um... how about _never_?" Niles quipped.

"All right, that's enough." Daphne said. "David, you'd better get up there with your friends. I see Mrs. Mailer right over there. Daddy, Grandpa, Ronne and I will be in the congregation watching you."

Her eyes filled with tears and almost instantly she felt Niles' warm hand on her back, rubbing in slow, gentle circles.

"Oh, I can't believe my sweet boy is going to sing on Christmas Eve! All by himself!"

"Aw, Mommy, it was supposed to be a surprise!" David whined.

Niles scooped his son into his arms. "Well that was my fault, not Mommy's. I'm just so proud of you that I couldn't wait to tell everyone!"

"Even Uncle Frasier and Aunt Charlotte?"

"Even them."

"What about Aunt Roz?"

"I told her too."

"Are they coming?"

"No, I'm afraid not. Your Uncle Frasier and Aunt Charlotte are visiting Cousin Freddy in Boston and Aunt Roz and Cousin Alice are in Wisconsin."

"Aw, but that's not fair! I wanted them to hear me sing!" David protested.

"Well, I'm here! And Mommy and Grandpa and Aunt Ronee are all so happy that we could share in this wonderful moment. We're all so proud of you."

Finally David smiled and threw his arms around Niles' neck. "I love you, Daddy."

Niles kissed his son's cheek, tightening his grip on the boy when David leaned over to hug Daphne.

"I love you too, Mommy."

"And I love you, too, Sweetheart." Daphne replied, never tiring of hearing those words. "Now, you'd better run along and get changed."


	2. Chapter 2

David scrambled out of Niles' arms and ran to the pulpit where a small group of children just his age were gathered. Daphne watched as Mrs. Mailer, the church choir director helped her son slip on a small white choir robe that fell just below his knees.

And when David turned around she smiled at how handsome he looked. She was the proudest mother in Seattle.

The organ music continued, growing louder and Daphne was suddenly aware of the crowd that had begun to file into the church.

"We'd better go and find our seats." She whispered.

She took Niles' hand and together they found a pew that would give them a perfect view of their son. Meanwhile, Martin and Ronee sat in the front row of an adjacent pew on the front row.

Daphne had to admit that she was a bit jealous that her father in law had a better seat than she and Niles did, but if it weren't for Martin, they wouldn't even be here, about to enjoy what was sure to be the most memorable Christmas Eve ever.

The lights dimmed, leaving only flickering candlelight and the Father appeared at the pulpit, signaling for the congregation to stand.

The strands of "O Come All Ye Faithful" began and Daphne held the hymnal in her hands, singing along to the familiar song. Beside her she could hear Niles, his perfect voice warming her heart.

After "O Come All Ye Faithful" came "The First Noel" and then "O Little Town of Bethlehem". And finally, the soft strands of Silent Night could be heard as twenty angelic children's voices wafted through the sanctuary.

When Daphne turned her head, she could see the children walking in a processional down the center aisle, each one carefully holding a flickering candle.

At first Daphne was concerned that Niles would be uncomfortable with the thought that their child was carrying such a potentially dangerous object. But when she glanced at her husband she saw him staring at his son, mesmerized.

The image of David, the small blonde haired boy with the bright blue eyes caused Daphne to wrap her arms around her husband, unable to believe that this beautiful child was theirs.

The children filed into two rows at the front of the pulpit and Mrs. Mailer stood proudly in front of them.

"Thank you, parents, grandparents, aunts, Uncles and cousins, for letting your children be a part of this Christmas Eve service. For those of you who are experiencing this service for the first time, I hope it's as wonderful to you as it has been to me. And now without further delay, here is our children's choir singing _It Came upon a Midnight Clear_."

The music began and the children sang joyfully as though they were the only ones in the sanctuary. Daphne could see Martin taking every opportunity to snap pictures of her son, no matter how much Ronee protested.

When the song was over, applause filled the sanctuary, bringing smiles to the children's faces and those around them.


	3. Chapter 3

Daphne's chest tightened in anticipation of what was to happen next.

"And now we have a very special treat for you." Mrs. Mailer began. "We have a very bright and talented young man who is going to sing a solo for us. I present to you, David Crane, singing _O Holy Night_."

Niles squeezed Daphne's hand and she was sure that his heart was beating as rapidly as hers. The music began and David appeared taking center stage in front of the other choir members. Daphne was amazed at how calm and collected he was. In his white robe, his vivid blue eyes shining in wonderment, David looked every bit like the angel that Daphne knew him to be.

And then he began to sing.

"_O Holy Night, the stars are brightly shining. This is the night of the dear Savior's biirrrth."_

Daphne felt Niles slip his hand into hers, his fingers caressing her skin, and she knew that he was as proud as she.

"_Fa-all on your kneeeesss... Oh hear the angel voi-ces..."_ David sang. "_O ni-ight divine. O-oh Night when Christ was born." _

When he reached the high note, Daphne and Niles glanced at one another and smiled. When the song was over, the sanctuary filled with applause. One by one the members of the congregation stood, clapping for the angelic little boy who stood before them, beaming with delight.

Daphne felt herself being drawn into Niles' embrace and she leaned against him, knowing that if she were to look into his eyes she would find tears there; just as he would find tears in hers.

"What beautiful voices." The Father said as he returned to the pulpit. "Praise God."

"Praise God." The congregation responded.

"And now I shall commence with the sermon entitled..."

"Niles..." Daphne whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, my love?"

"We have the most wonderful son."

"And I have you to thank for that." Niles replied.

She kissed him then, not caring if others were watching and then returned her head to his shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" Niles whispered.

Daphne laced her fingers through his. "That song... It reminds me so much of your father."

He turned and regarded her curiously. "Of Dad? How so?"

A twinge of disappointment filled her then, for she hoped that he'd been thinking of the same memory.

But as quickly as it came, it went away.

"I was thinking of that horrible Christmas; the one where you got hurt in the elevator from that bloody Christmas tree. A-and then your father was in that pageant but everyone seemed to know it but me."

Momentarily forgetting that he was in church, Niles laughed out loud and then looked around in embarrassment, grateful that no one seemed to have heard him.

"God, I'd forgotten about that!Dad could never hit that high note, no matter how hard he tried! Frasier and I worked with him relentlessly. Poor Eddie kept burying his head in the cushion of Dad's chair!"

But instead of laughing along with her husband, Daphne found the memory to be painful.


	4. Chapter 4

"I wish I would have known." Daphne said quietly.

"Known what?"

"That Martin was in a Christmas pageant! Niles, I thought he was _dying_!"

"Daphne-."

"What if he _had_ died, Niles? I love Martin so much and if he was gone, he'd never know how wonderful David is and-."

When her voice broke, Niles drew her close, letting her cry against his shoulder.

"Shhh..." he whispered. "It's all right, my angel. Dad's just fine and he's not going anywhere. To tell you the truth, I never really told Dad how grateful I am."

"Oh Niles..." Daphne sniffled, moving closer to him. "Martin knows how much you love him."

"Yes, but had he not been so adamant about Frasier hiring you, we never would have met. And I couldn't bear the thought. I love you, Daphne."

Daphne kissed him deeply and when they drew back from one another, they realized that the sermon was over and everyone around them was now standing, singing

"God Rest Ye Merry Gentleman."

As casually as possible, they joined in, stealing glances at one another. And when the Father gave his final blessing, the crowd began to disburse, eager to spend the rest of Christmas Eve with their families.


	5. Chapter 5

Niles and Daphne gathered their coats and stepped into the aisle. Almost instantly, David came running toward them, almost knocking his parents to the ground.

"Mommy! Daddy! I did it! I sang in front of everybody! And I wasn't even scared!"

Niles picked up his son and swung him around before hugging him tightly. "I'm so proud of you, David. You did it exactly the way we practiced."

"And it sounded beautiful." Daphne added, trying to keep her voice from quivering. "I'm very, very proud of you, Sweetheart."

"Can we go home now?" David asked. "I don't want Santa to miss our house!"

Niles laughed. "Well, we certainly wouldn't want that! All right, David. We'll get home as quickly as possible. I don't want to miss Santa either."

They were joined by Martin and Ronee who hugged David again and again.

"Boy, you were great!" Martin exclaimed. "I wish I could sing like that!"

"From what I hear, Eddie wasn't too fond of your singing." Ronee quipped.

Martin chuckled. "No, he wasn't, and I can't really blame him."

Then his cheerful demeanor disappeared. "I sure do miss that little guy."

"I know you do, Sweetie." Ronee said, giving her husband's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"I still can't believe he's gone." Daphne added.

Noting his father's sad expression, Niles went to hug him. "I love you, Dad. Merry Christmas. And remember, lunch is at noon tomorrow."

Martin nodded. "We'll be there. Niles, I can't tell you how much it means to Ronee and I that you invited us over to spend Christmas with you."

"Well of course we were going to invite you, Dad. You're family, and we love you."

"I know. And I love you too, Son. You know it sounds crazy but I don't think I could have stood being at home without Eddie. It just wouldn't be the same."

Niles nodded, remembering the annoying but sweet little dog that his father loved so much. He had to admit that when Ronee called to tell him that Eddie had passed away, he'd cried a few tears. And telling Daphne and David was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do.

Even Frasier had shed a few tears at the news.

He took his father's hand and smiled. "Eddie's with Mom now." He said quietly. "She'll take good care of him."

Martin drew Niles into an unexpected embrace; a gesture that surprised him.

"Thank you, Son. We'll be at your place by noon."

"Loaded with Christmas presents, no doubt!" Daphne laughed.

"Oh, you can count on that!" Ronee added. "I'll be extremely happy to have my closets back! For the past month and a half, they've been occupied by gifts of every shape and size!"

"You'd better get my grandson home." Martin said. "Because I thought I heard Santa's sleigh bells. The last time I checked, he was in Portland so he's probably flying over Seattle right now!"

"Dad, that's ridiculous!" Niles said. "You can't possibly hear Santa's sleigh bells all the way-."

He stopped when he noticed his family staring at him in disbelief.

"Oh... right." Niles said finally getting it. "Come on my angel. Come on, buddy. Let's go home."


	6. Chapter 6

They said their goodbyes and walked out of the church hand in hand, just as they had come in.

Unable to contain his excitement, David talked incessantly in the car about Santa's upcoming visit.

Daphne however, was thinking of a Christmas long since passed.

"What's on your mind, my angel?"

She smiled at her husband, who always seemed to know when something was bothering her.

"I was just thinking about that Christmas. The one we were talking about earlier."

Niles slowed the car to kiss Daphne on the cheek.

"I told you, Daphne, Dad's perfectly fine. He's not going anywhere. Not if Ronee has anything to say about it."

"A-actually I was thinking about Eddie." She confessed.

"Eddie?"

"I know it's silly, but-."

Niles took her hand in his and squeezed gently. "It's not silly. You loved Eddie."  
Daphne sighed, glancing at her son who had fallen asleep in the back seat.

"I did. He could be completely impossible, but he was such a sweet little dog. Martin was devastated by his death. And I'll never forget the look on David's face when we told him."

"Or yours."

Daphne's eyes rose to meet Niles'. "My what?"

"The look on your face when I told you about Eddie. You know I hate seeing you so upset. It just breaks my heart."

Thankful for the traffic light that changed from yellow to red, Daphne leaned over and kissed her husband deeply.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Now let's get our son home so that Santa can pay him a visit."

Daphne smiled and squeezed his hand. "That sounds like a wonderful idea."


	7. Chapter 7

As they arrived at home, Niles carried the sleepy little boy into the house and up the stairs.

"Niles?"

With David still in his arms, Niles turned to face her. "Yes, my love?"

"David wanted so much to stay up and wait for Santa Claus. It's all he's talked about for the past month."

"But look at him, Daphne. He's exhausted."

Daphne reached for her son, brushing a blonde lock of hair from his forehead. "I know, but couldn't he just stay downstairs with us?"

Niles smiled. "Absolutely."

He carried David down the stairs and carefully laid him onto the fainting couch while

Daphne ran upstairs to get David's stuffed Snoopy and his favorite blanket; the one adorned with Seahawks logos, obviously a gift from Martin. When she returned, she changed David's clothes, amazed that he barely stirred as she did so, and then tucked him under the covers and placed Snoopy in his arms.

"What a sweet little angel." She said smiling as Niles wrapped his arms around her.

A few minutes later, Niles couldn't resist coaxing Daphne into the large plush chair; the one they'd sat in on the night when she'd made him the happiest man in the world by agreeing to marry him.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked once more.

Daphne snuggled against him, relishing the warmth of the roaring fire and her husband's body next to hers.

"Oh, I was just thinking about your father."

Niles laced his fingers through hers and kissed her hand.

"You never finished your story."

"What story?"  
"You were talking about Dad and Eddie but somehow I don't think that you intended to dwell on the fact that Eddie is gone. So what was on your mind? That is, if you want to tell me."

Daphne laughed. Her husband was always finding a way to make her smile, no matter how sad she might have been feeling.

"Of course I'll tell you. I was just thinking that if it weren't for Martin walking Eddie past that church, he would have never been in the Christmas pageant and become such good friends with the Father. I'm still not sure how that happened, considering the fiasco that occurred with Eddie running off with the Baby Jesus in his mouth."

Niles laughed at the memory. "But if Dad hadn't agreed to be in that pageant, David might never have gotten his glorious moment in the spotlight."

Daphne smiled and kissed Niles' cheek. "It was such a wonderful opportunity for him and he was so wonderful."

"He certainly was." Niles agreed. "All those hours of practicing paid off. He sang beautifully."

"Like his father." Daphne finished. "He has your gift for music. And I'm so glad. Because he certainly didn't get that from me."

"That's nonsense." Niles protested. "You have a heavenly voice."

Daphne scoffed. "Hardly! Me singing is _horrible_! And before you say anything I'll just tell you right now that my terrible singing is the reason you've never heard me sing-even though you've asked me to sing for you hundreds of times! Believe me, you don't want to hear it."

"Oh, but I have."

Daphne was taken aback by this news. "What?"

"I've heard you sing lots of times."

She stared at him, incredulous. "But-But how?"

"I can hear you singing in the kitchen sometimes when you're making dinner. And at night, I've awoken to find you gone from our bed. So I tiptoe down the hallway to David's room and I find you singing him to sleep. I'm kind of jealous actually."

"Niles, that's absurd. What in the world would you have to be jealous for?"

"Because I'd love it if you'd sing me to sleep sometime."

She blushed deeply, leaning into his warm embrace. "You really mean that?"

"Of course I do."

Overcome with love for him, she kissed his chin, his cheeks and finally his lips, feeling more in love than she'd ever been.


	8. Chapter 8

When the blissful kisses and caresses ended, they carried David upstairs and gently tucked him into bed. And then they returned to the living room to prepare it for Santa's arrival. When the living room was in perfect condition, Daphne turned to her husband.

"I suppose we should be getting to bed soon. Your father and Ronee will be here at noon sharp and I have a feeling that we'll have to start looking for another house on December 26th because this one will be full of toys."

Niles laughed and kissed her forehead. "I think you're right."

They turned out the lights and walked upstairs hand in hand to their bedroom. When they were changed into their pajamas, they took one more opportunity to share a series of intimate kisses.

"You know, I have a confession to make." Niles said.

"Oh... All right. What is it?"

Niles kissed her hand and led her to the bed, gesturing her to sit down.

"You're not the only one who was remembering that Christmas; the one where Dad was in the Christmas pageant."

"You mean, you were thinking about Eddie too? Oh, Niles I know it hurt you to lose him."

He accepted her hug but then gently pulled away. "Of course it hurt, but I was thinking of another moment from that Christmas. One that I've never told you about, actually."

She swallowed hard, trying to contain her fear, even though she trusted her husband completely.

"All right."

"I was getting my massage and it was so relaxing that I fell asleep."

She closed her eyes, remembering her own massage. "That was heavenly, wasn't it?"

"While I was sleeping, I had the most wonderful dream."

"Really? Was I there?"

"Actually yes. You were the masseuse, and you were massaging my tender calf, which still hurt from that damn Christmas tree incident! I commented on how wonderful the massage was and how I had never had one quite like the one you were giving me. You said you were glad. Well I had expected to see the man who was the real masseuse, but when I looked up, I saw you dressed in a nurse's uniform. My heart was beating rapidly and then in the most heavenly gesture possible, you said you had a Christmas present for me. I could barely respond when you climbed onto the table and began kissing me so tenderly, that I thought my heart would soar out of my chest with love for you. And then that damn masseuse had to ruin it by pressing on my ankle a little too hard, waking me up!"

Daphne smiled and kissed him. "I'm sorry, Sweetheart. Now why don't you just relax while I go check on David and I'll be right back."

"All right."

Minutes later, Daphne returned. "He's still sleeping soundly, ready for Santa Claus."

When Niles went to hug her, she caressed his shoulders. "You're pretty tense. Perhaps you could use another massage right now."

"But it's so late."

"I don't mind." She said, smiling mischievously.

"Well, all right."

Niles took off his shirt and lay down on the bed, sighing with pleasure while Daphne gently kneaded his aching shoulders with her hands. "There. Does that feel better?"

"Yes... Thank you so much."

"Hold that thought. I'll be right back."

He lifted his head in confusion as she left the room and then returned moments later dressed in a very familiar nurse's uniform.

"Daphne... What..."

"I'm here to make your dream come true."

"M-my..."

She climbed onto the bed and kissed him deeply.

"There. How was that? Was it like the kiss in your dream?"

"Not at all."

Taken back she tried to hide the hurt in her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He kissed her again. "It means that it was more wonderful than I ever dreamed."

"Well then, perhaps I should try it again."


	9. Chapter 9

Breathless and full of love for one another, they lay in each other's arms; neither of them able to believe that such a spontaneous burst of passion could occur in such a short amount of time.

"Wow..." Niles said, stroking Daphne's bare shoulder as she lay against him, her hair splayed across his bare chest. "That was..."

"Incredible."

"It certainly was." Daphne agreed. "Niles, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, my angel."

"What do you think of the name Audrey?"

"It's a nice name, why?"

Daphne shrugged. "No reason. Just curious."

"Well, I've always liked my mother's name, Hester. It's so unique and beautiful." Niles admitted.

"It certainly is." Daphne agreed. "But then again there's always Jennifer or Janelle, or Allison."

"Those are nice too, but I'm not quite sure that I like those."

She kissed his chin, smiling as his lips captured hers.

"That's all right. We've got nine months to decide anyway."

His eyes widened and he sat upright in bed, staring at her in disbelief. "Daphne, are you saying..."

"I didn't want to tell you until I knew for sure, but then when I found out that it was true, I thought I'd wait till tonight."

"Oh Daphne..."

Tears filled his eyes and he hugged her tightly, kissing with more intense passion than shared before.

"Are you happy, my Darling?"

He kissed her again and again, splaying his fingers through her hair, unable to hide his elation. "This is the best gift you could have ever given me."

Tears slid down her cheeks. "Really? Because I was so worried that you'd be angry."

"Daphne, why would you think that I'd be angry? I love you so much."

"I love you too, but you have your work and with taking care of David and all, I just-."

"I'm absolutely thrilled and David will be thrilled with this news too. Let's go tell him now."

Daphne laughed and pushed him back into the pillows.

"David's sleeping! Besides, it's still Christmas Eve. Why don't we wait until your father and Ronee come over and we'll tell them all at the same time?"

"That sounds wonderful."

Brushing a tear from her husband's cheek, Daphne found it hard to keep her own tears of happiness at bay.

"You know what's even more wonderful?"

"What's that, my love?"

She reached for the light switch and darkened the room, and then snuggled into her husband's loving embrace.

"You." She answered before drifting off to sleep, her head filled with memories of their future.

**THE END**


End file.
